Inspirations
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Town Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each of the enchanted Town's citizens yields twice as much as normal. }} Inspirations is a Very Rare Town Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at a friendly Town. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell generates an extra amount of equal to the amount currently yielded from the town's citizens. This ignores any extra generated from other sources, such as Town Buildings or Terrain Specials. The effect lasts as long as you keep paying its Upkeep Cost of per turn, or as long as it is not dispelled or canceled manually. Effects Inspirations encourages the population of a targeted Town to work harder and enjoy their creations. As a result, the amount of generated by each citizen in this town is double the normal amount. Other sources of in the city are not affected. Production Output Bonus While Inspirations is in effect over a Town, it will generate a certain amount of in the city, equal to the amount generated by the town's citizens. The formula to calculate the amount of extra is as follows: Extra Production = (Number of Farmers * 0.5) + (Number of Workers * 2) In Klackon and Dwarven towns, each Worker yields by default, so the formula is altered to this: Extra Production = (Number of Farmers * 0.5) + (Number of Workers * 3) The amount of extra from the Inspirations spell is not subjected to any modifications from other sources - it is exactly the value calculated in the formulas above. Furthermore, this extra does not modify the amount generated by Town Buildings, Terrain Specials and so forth. They will continue to generate exactly as much as before. Altering the town's distribution between Farmers and Workers will alter the amount of generated by Inspirations as per the formulas above. Unrest, resulting in some of these citizens turning into Rebels, will also alter the result (as Rebels are neither Farmers nor Workers). Usage Inspirations may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It may be targeted at any friendly Town which does not already have an Inspirations spell effecting it. When the spell is cast, the game automatically opens a town-information window showing the contents of the target town. A few moments later, an icon of a large candle will appear along the bottom of the town view, indicating it is under the influence of this spell. The candle will remain in the town's information screen as long as the spell remains in effect. At the start of each turn, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of to keep Inspirations active. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of available will cause the spell to dissipate immediately. If you've placed Inspirations on a town, you may remove it by examining the town's details and clicking the text reading "Inspirations" in the town's Enchantments list. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. The extra income generated by Inspirations can be seen when clicking on the in the town's output display. It is denoted by the word "Inspirations" followed by a number of icons denoting the extra amount produced specifically by this spell. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Inspirations may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Inspirations may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Inspirations during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Inspirations has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Inspirations spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Inspirations is a very useful spell for increasing the rate at which a Town creates new Town Buildings and units. It can benefit both smaller towns and larger ones, though naturally larger towns benefit more as their is increased by a larger amount. Unit-production centers are the primary targets for such spells, as they will be able to create whole armies over a span of only a few turns. Towns that need to be developed quickly can also benefit from this spell, especially if you lack the to purchase new buildings. A town assigned to produce Housing will not benefit from Inspirations, as that project does not depend on the town's production level. A town producing Trade Goods will benefit, however, converting the thus gained into . The extra income can easily justify casting this spell, as it can be transmuted into if desired. Inspirations has one severe catch. This spell is Very Rare— its is commensurately steep, and it will not even show up in your wizard's spell research menu until an advanced stage of the game. Such a latecomer to your economy might not really affect the outcome of the game. Nevertheless, once it is available, try to put Inspirations on each and every town you control, whenever your casting time permits. There is virtually never any downside to doing so. Category:Town Enchantments Category:Life